After Earth 2 edited
by mittengal
Summary: Continuation of events when Atlantis returns to Pegasus (last chapter edited)


After Earth Part 2

Chapter 1

Ronon wondered what was happening on Sateda, but hesitated to visit. The thought of the gloomy ruined city was disheartening. Old memories of once proud Sateda's fall. In a way, it seemed like another life.

The last time he had seen his old friend Solen Sincha, he had been drunk at midday in the tavern on Beltran. Ronon had tried to get Solen to sober up and come to Atlantis. But Solen was obstinate, and they ended up in a fight. Ronon left with a black eye, and Solen knocked out cold on the floor. Ronon wrote his contact info on a scrap of paper and stuck it in Solen's pocket, not expecting to hear from him again. But after a few months, he received a message from Solen, asking him to come to Sateda. The new Governor wanted to meet him.

Arriving on Sateda, Ronon was surprised at what he saw. The Gate had been repaired, and most of the rubble hauled away. Demolished houses and public buildings were being rebuilt. The hydroelectric plant, powered by the falls, was being repaired but much work was left to be done. Power and running water were still in the future. The rumored three hundred surviving Satedans turned out to be many more. Plus many survivors from other worlds sought refuge. All were welcome, provided they were willing to work. Some people had built cabins, while some lived in makeshift barracks. Cooking was done communally, hunting and some livestock providing food, along with a large vegetable garden. The new government was being organized, with a man named Ushan Cai elected Governor. An election for other offices was in the planning stages.

Solen met Ronon and Amelia at the Gate. He looked like a new man. Gone were the bleary eyes and beer gut. He looked fit and healthy, as Ronon remembered him.

"Good to see you!" Solen said. "Sorry I was such an asshole."

"Yeah, you were!" Ronon replied, then slapped him hard on the back. "Do you remember Amelia? We're married now."

"I know I met her, but I'm embarrassed to say I don't remember," said Solen. "Very honored to meet you!"

"I'm happy to finally meet you too," Amelia replied.

"There is a town meeting later, but I want you to see my house. I just finished building it, with the help of some others," he said.

Solen led them to a rustic cabin, small but sturdily built. The land was heavily forested, and logging was going on, with a sawmill turning out lumber for new homes.

Inside, Solen offered them snacks and beer. "Don't worry, I don't drink like I did. I have my life back! The beer isn't that good, but the brewery just opened. Hopefully it will improve."

"I've had worse," Ronon said.

Amelia agreed.

"Governor Cai wants to meet you, as do most of the population," said Solen.

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"You're a national hero!" exclaimed Solen. "You were a Runner and lived."

"I'm no hero, I just survived," Ronon said, feeling uncomfortable. Amelia gave his hand a squeeze.

"How is the plant coming along?" Ronon asked. He told Solen about the big falls on Earth, where he and Amelia had gotten married.

"We need some engineering help," said Solen. "That's one of the things Cai wants to talk to you about."

They headed to the rebuilt community center for the town meeting. People were gathered, anxious to see Ronon. His reputation had grown-some said he was seven feet tall and had killed a thousand Wraith!

Governor Cai shook his hand warmly and introduced him to the crowd, who clapped and cheered. Ronon was uncomfortable, but deep down it felt good. Many women smiled at him, disappointed to see Amelia, who smiled confidently back at them. She got many admiring looks from men, who looked away quickly when Ronon glared at them. A man staring too long at a married woman was not acceptable in Satedan culture.

After several local issues were discussed, the meeting broke up and Cai asked to speak to Ronon. They went into Cai's office.

"I'll get right to the point," said Cai. "We want you here. You could run for any office and get elected."

"I'm no bureaucrat," Ronon said. "But if you ever want to start an army, I might be interested."

"That is in the future plans, air force too," said Cai. "An Air Force pilot from Atlantis is planning to retire here."

"I heard about that," Ronon said. "But it's a lot to think about. Atlantis has become home to me. And my wife has her career."

"Of course you need to discuss it with her. You've got a good woman there," Cai said.

"I never thought it could happen. I got a second chance at life," Ronon answered.

"Think about it, no hurry. But I have something to ask," said Cai. "I know you have some top notch engineers on Atlantis. We could use some help getting the hydroelectric plant going. Not for free, of course. Maybe we could work out a trade of some sort."

"I will talk to Col. Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey about it," Ronon said.

Chapter 2

The team prepared for a mission to a settlement where the people were extremely superstitious, previously declining any help from Atlantis.

The people feared technology in any form, believing it would bring down the wrath of demons living in the nearby mountains. They feared these demons more than the Wraith. On the one previous visit the team had made to their planet, the village leader had spoken with Teyla, trusting her more than the others. He told her that they made a sacrifice, at each full moon, to the demons, who in turn protected them from the Wraith. The victims were left in the woods at moon rise, and were never seen again. They went willingly, believing their sacrifice gave them a high place in the afterlife. Disturbing as this was, the team felt they had no right to interfere, and left.

Months went by, and the Athosians were surprised when a man from that settlement came thru the Gate on New Athos. His people were afraid of the Stargates, believing they could be taken by the mountain demons as they passed thru. He said that the demons had taken some people, including young children, which they had never done before, and he begged for help.

"What do these demons look like?" Teyla asked.

"They look like ordinary humans," he answered. "But their true form is more hideous than the Wraith!"

"How do you know-has anyone seen their true form?" she asked.

"No, but that is what they told us. They are immune to all weapons, and have the strength of many men," he replied, with fear in his eyes. "They can disappear and reappear somewhere else, making their captives disappear with them."

"Have you seen them do this?" Teyla asked.

"Yes," he answered. "That's how they took our people. My wife and newborn son are among them," he said, fighting back tears.

Arriving on the planet, the team was met by the village leaders. The rest were hiding in their huts. The head man described how the demons appeared out of nowhere, impervious to any weapons, and took their children, killing those who tried to stop them. When questioned for details, he said they wore magic bracelets that were alive.

"Alive?" Sheppard questioned. "How were they alive?"

"They wrapped around the wrist with worm like things that moved," the head man answered.

"What did the bracelets look like?" Rodney asked excitedly.

Ronon poked his ribs, saying "Shut up!"

"Ow!" cried Rodney.

Sheppard had told them to let him do the talking, since the people were uneasy. He feared too many speakers would spook them more, especially if Rodney got going.

But the head man replied, "They were gold colored with a large greenish stone. They touched it and disappeared. Evil magic!"

Sheppard said, "I must confer with my team. Please excuse us."

The leaders followed the head man to one of the huts.

"I know what the bracelets are!" Rodney exclaimed. "Lucky I came along!"

"Sounds like the disappearing thing that Kyrik the Runner had!" Ronon said.

"How did you know that?" Rodney said, irritated.

"I got eyes!" Ronon answered.

"I examined that one, but it would only make the wearer invisible, and would only make short jumps," Rodney said. "But they could have been engineered for more power, but by who?"

Then they heard shouting, and saw two men with spears, dragging a body, obviously dead, by the feet. The head man and the other leaders came out of the hut, asking what was going on.

"We were searching, hoping to find a clue where they went. This demon suddenly appeared. I threw my spear and he fell over, and soon died," said one of the men. "He was one of the group that took our children."

The team looked at the body. Ordinary human.

"Was he wearing a bracelet?" Rodney asked, moving behind Sheppard and out of Ronon's reach.

"Yes," the man replied. "It fell off when he died."

"Where is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Back where he fell," the man said.

"We won't touch them-evil magic!" said the other man.

Rodney rolled his eyes, saying, "We need to find it!"

The two men led them to the bracelet, laying on the ground where it had fallen.

Rodney picked it up, as the villagers shuddered and backed away.

Back in his lab, Rodney studied the bracelet. The power had been increased dramatically so that the wearer could not only travel long distances, anyone he touched would travel too. But it had malfunctioned and was now out of power. That was why the wearer had reappeared and been killed.

Rodney called Sheppard, who came directly to the lab. Rodney gave him the report, then said, "Wait till you hear this-the added power is from Wraith technology!"

They were joined by Ronon and Teyla.

"I bet this has something to do with the Wraith worshipers we keep hearing about," Ronon said.

Everyone had the same thought. Appearing out of nowhere, disappearing with captives. Could the demons and the Wraith worshipers be one and the same?

"But where did they get the bracelets, and what happens to the captives?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe there are more renegade Wraith hiding somewhere," Ronon said.

"I have sensed no Wraith but Todd's group," Teyla said. "But that does not mean they are not out there."

After conferring with Mr. Woolsey, the team and four Marines were preparing to go into the mountains to investigate the so called demons, or Wraith worshipers as everyone suspected.

But Teyla received an emergency call from Kanaan. Torren was visiting his father at New Athos and had become very ill, with a high fever. It was a contagious virus, and he was in quarantine, along with Kanaan and several others who were all sick. Teyla had the virus previously and was immune. She immediately left to care for her son, which left the team short. The other teams were off world and the remaining Marines were needed on Atlantis.

Amelia had stopped by to see Ronon off, and saw a chance to go off world. She had been wanting to, and Sheppard felt she was qualified, but Ronon was hesitant. They had argued, Amelia stating that dangerous things could happen on Atlantis too. He reluctantly agreed, hoping she would forget it. But now it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

Chapter 3

The team arrived at the village, prepared to go into the mountains. As they left, the villagers were having a ceremony for their protection and luck in finding their children.

Ronon was feeling better about Amelia being part of the team. He knew she was capable and he liked her being near. His military training helped, plus if John and Teyla could handle it, so could he. He wanted her to be happy, and she looked happy and excited.

After an hour's climb up a narrow road cut thru the forest, they saw a large stone building in the distance. It was in a clearing surrounded by forest. A massive door was manned by two guards with Wraith stunners. They were human, not Wraith drones.

Resting from the climb, they hid in the forest, drinking water and eating energy bars, and jerky sticks, which Ronon kept stashed in the pockets of his long leather coat.

Rodney had been complaining for some time about needing a rest, then he complained about the food.

"Why do I always get Apricot Delight?" he whined.

"Just lucky I guess," said Sheppard.

"Go look under that log and get some grubs," Ronon said. "Lots of protein."

Rodney made a face, saying, "Thanks for spoiling my appetite!" But he ate his energy bar anyway.

They decided to wait until dark to make a move. Their hiding place had a good view of the structure. Rodney had several life signs detectors and various other equipment, plus his laptop, in his pack. He frequently complained about it being too heavy. Ronon reminded him that he had made a work out plan to help Rodney's endurance, which was ignored. Rodney rolled his eyes and Ronon told him to shut up about it. Sheppard told them both to shut up.

Moving closer to the structure, they could make out a stylized carving of a Wraith and some writing in Wraith, over the door. It said something like 'We honor our Masters.'

"Remember what Ford said about the Wraith worshiper who talked about Masters?" Sheppard asked Ronon.

"I was thinking about that," he replied. "Damn Wraith worshipers for sure! He also mentioned sacrifices."

"I suppose some would call turning people over to the Wraith a sacrifice," Rodney said.

"But the Wraith are gone, except Todd's group," Sheppard said. "Why would they come here?"

"Why would Wraith do anything?" said Ronon. "Because they are Wraith!"

"Maybe there are some Wraith we don't know about, who did not come to Earth," said Amelia.

"Anything is possible, tho Todd was sure all the other ships left," replied Sheppard.

"And he would not lie," said Ronon, sarcastically.

All agreed Wraith could never be completely trusted.

Shortly before nightfall, the guards changed shifts. One of the outgoing guards gave a large key to an incoming guard. With the darkness, security lights were expected, but none appeared.

"Time to move," Sheppard said. "We can each take out a guard," he said to Ronon.

"I got a better idea," Ronon said. He outlined a plan and Sheppard agreed.

Ronon disappeared silently into the forest. Soon he was seen running swiftly out of the woods to one side of the building. Then he was behind a guard, had him in a headlock, and broke his neck. He then crouched by the building, and threw a stick toward the body. The other guard came to investigate, stooped down, and his neck was also broken.

"Good work," Sheppard said, as Ronon handed him the door key. They took the guards' weapons-long thin daggers, no firearms. The Wraith stunners were given to the two Marines left to guard the doorway.

The team plus the remaining two Marines entered the building. Rodney observed one of his life signs detectors. It also showed a blueprint of the structure. There were three levels, one below them, and one above. Life signs were shown on the two lower levels. The below ground level showed ten life signs in one room, most likely prisoners. It also showed a room with some type of electronic equipment. The upper level was void of life signs. On their level, there were eleven life signs in a large area ahead.

They continued down the hallway and began hearing chanting. They arrived at a huge open area with a stone altar in the center. A man was lying motionless on it. The others were in a circle around the alter. Two large stone pillars gave the group hiding places at the entrance to the open area. The chanting was loud, and they were able to speak thru their coms. Sheppard told Ronon to take McKay and one Marine, Sergeant Ortiz, and go to the lower level. He told Amelia and the other Marine, Corporal Benson, to stay with him. Ronon's group left. The chanting became louder, as a man stepped up to the altar, holding up a dagger like the guards had carried. The others appeared unarmed. He held the dagger above the unbound man's chest, chanting words in Wraith. Sheppard recognized the word Master. He then plunged the dagger straight into the man's heart. Blood spurted and the people fell to their knees, intoning what sounded like prayers in Wraith.

Sheppard looked at his two teammates-both looked shocked, but neither lost composure. It had happened too fast to save the man, who was obviously a willing victim.

He motioned to the two, and they all moved quickly toward the kneeling people, yelling at them to lay flat, hands on top of heads. They were frightened and did not resist, and were stunned and tied up.

Then Sheppard heard Rodney's voice thru his com. "We found prisoners and a control room. I think a self destruct will be triggered sometime, but I'm not sure how to avoid it or how long we have," he said.

"Well you're the genius, figure it out," Sheppard replied.

"We'll stun them again for good measure, then join the others," he told his team.

Arriving on the lower level, they found ten prisoners in a large cell. Ronon was impatient, wanting to break them out. But he waited for Rodney's OK. Sergeant Ortiz was guarding Rodney, and was also impatient to get away from the constant ranting.

Rodney shouted as he figured it out. A code had to be typed in daily, or the self destruct would activate. He found the code, typed it in, and a the red light on the console went out. Hopefully they were safe but all wanted to get out of the structure as soon as possible. Then he typed in another code and the cell door opened.

Meanwhile, the prisoners explained their situation. They had been abducted from the village by the demons, who called the Wraith their Masters. The demons had been told they would ascend and become Wraith if they pleased the Masters. They regularly sacrificed some of their number, willingly, for the Wraith to feed on. But their numbers had become depleted, so they began taking villagers. But the Wraith had abandoned them, with no contact for many day/night cycles. Rodney calculated the time on his laptop. It corresponded to the Wraith armada going to Earth. The demons began making more and more sacrifices to the Wraith, hoping they would return. Then they took two young mothers with infants, four toddlers, and two teen aged boys, hoping to convince the Wraith to return. A ceremony was scheduled in a few days, and they would all be sacrificed.

"There are ten demons tied up by the alter. An eleventh is dead. Are there any more?" Sheppard asked the prisoners, using their word for the worshipers.

"There are eight sentries, who patrol and take turns guarding the outside door. They don't participate in the sacrifices," said one of the mothers.

"That leaves six. Any firearms?" Sheppard asked.

"Stunners and daggers," answered one of the boys. "The Wraith don't allow firearms. Be careful, the sentries are somewhere on patrol."

"You need to get out of here. Corporal Benson will go with you," Sheppard told the prisoners."The Marines guarding the door will help. Get down to the village as fast as possible."

"We want to fight!" said the boy who had spoken before. The other boy nodded in agreement.

"No," Sheppard said."You need to help with the children! Now go!"

Sheppard tapped his com and told the two Marines outside the door to expect the prisoners.

Rodney was still in the control room, checking out the equipment. "We need to leave," Sheppard told him.

"I'm not finished in here!" he protested.

"Yes you are! Sergeant, drag his ass out!" said Sheppard angrily.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" cried Rodney. Then, "Oh shit!" along with the sound of Wraith stunners and gunshots.

They rushed to the control room, finding one sentry laying, either dead or dying, across the console, shot by Sergeant Ortiz. Rodney lay on the floor, holding his leg and wailing that it was broken. It turned out all but one sentry ran away at the sound of Ortiz' gunfire. The remaining sentry hit Ortiz' P90 with a Wraith stunner beam, knocking it from his hands. They had struggled over a dagger. A slash meant for Ortiz got Rodney's calf. Ortiz was able to get the dagger, but the sentry broke loose and ran. Then they heard a humming sound, which escalated into a loud, piercing alarm.

"Oh no!" cried Rodney. "He set off the self destruct before he died!"

"How long do we have?" Sheppard asked, as Ronon helped Rodney to the console. He shoved the dead body off and Rodney examined the screen.

"An hour, or maybe two, I think!" he replied.

"You think?" said Sheppard. "We need to get the hell out! Ronon, take the six, Ortiz, help McKay!"

They headed for the door, Sheppard leading, then Amelia, Rodney helped by Ortiz, then Ronon, who told Rodney, "shut up, you sound worse than the alarm!"

As they ran, Sheppard got a call on his com from Corporal were all heading for the village, no problems so far. No sign of the other sentries either, as they ran toward the exit.

They almost made it when they were attacked with Wraith stunners, the sentries positioned on the stairs leading to the upper floor. They all took direct hits, Ronon taking three before losing consciousness.

Chapter 4

Jennifer Keller awoke from being stunned. She wondered where she was. Gradually it all came back. She was on a planet controlled by Wraith, having been exchanged, along with three ZPM's, for Rodney McKay. She had followed Todd thru the Gate to an unknown future.

Then Todd had said, "I hope you will not be offended." A drone had appeared and stunned her.

Looking around, she realized she was in a bedroom, on a small cot. There was a chest of drawers and a table and chair. She got up from the bed, still feeling the effects of being stunned. There was a small closet and a bathroom with toilet, sink, and shower stall. She used the bathroom, then sat down at the table. There was a pitcher of water and a glass. She took a long drink. There was also a bowl of fruit but she had no appetite.

She went to the door, but it was locked. "Why would Todd stun me, then lock me in?" she wondered. She had not expected to be a prisoner. She sat down again. It hit her hard that she was now alone, not even sure where she was. "Why did I agree to leave Earth?" she thought. But realized she really hadn't had a choice. She lay down on the cot and eventually fell asleep.

Jennifer was awakened by a knock on the door, which then opened. A young woman with a blank expression entered and told Jennifer to follow her.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked. "I demand to see Todd!"

The woman turned and left the room, saying something in Wraith. A drone entered, grabbed Jennifer's arm, and marched her down a long hall, to a room with a table and chairs. The drone sat her roughly in a chair, then stood by with stunner pointed at her.

Jennifer was angry, and told the drone so, but was ignored. After a short time, Todd entered the room.

"Why am I treated like a prisoner?" she asked.

"Because you are!" Todd replied.

"But I helped you escape from the prison on Atlantis!" she exclaimed.

"Thereby betraying your people," he answered. "Trust must be earned."

Todd then motioned to the blank faced woman who had followed them, and she brought more fruit and water.

"Eat and drink," Todd said. "You will feel better, and I will show you around. You will be most impressed!"

Jennifer did feel better after eating and drinking.

"Come along," Todd said, as he led her away, a drone following.

"Do you really thinkI will try to fight?" she asked.

Todd laughed. "You are unarmed and not a fighter. But as I said, trust must be earned."

Showing dominance was necessary.

Their first stop was the drone cloning facility. Jennifer was grossed out! A piece of a dead drone was put in a pod filled with a slimy substance. It eventually emerged fully grown, with a hideous face. A protective mask was placed over the head, which looked better than the face, which was not saying much! She wondered how the drones could see, but somehow they could.

"Don't worry," Todd told her. "Your scientific expertise won't be wasted on the drones."

The next stop was the conception chamber, where part of an egg was placed in a test tube, and various enzymes and other substances were added. After a few days, it was placed in a decanter and moved to the decanting chamber. More substances were added daily, including one to prevent the development of free will. After several months, it was decanted, and put in a large vat with others destined for the same use. Manual labor, servant, or simply food.

Jennifer was reminded of Brave New World.

Eventually, the new humans were sent to the training area, then to their jobs.

Jennifer had ethical concerns about breeding humans for what amounted to slavery. But they were well fed and not mistreated. They were incapable of survival on their own, and would have died out long ago if not for the Wraith.

After around thirty years, their bodies began to fail, and they were fed on. Feeding was painful but death came quickly. They were never tortured as Wraith often did to humans.

"There is one problem," Todd said. "We took eggs from the native females long ago. Only part of an egg is needed, and we had a large supply. But eventually it will run out. We need more viable eggs. Hopefully yours are viable!"

"What if they aren't?" Jennifer asked.

"We will find out," he said, grabbing her arm and giving her an injection. He placed her on a gurney as she lost consciousness, motioning to a Wraith scientist to take over.

When Jennifer awoke, Todd was at her bedside, smiling. "Your eggs are indeed viable, and now rest in liquid nitrogen."

Jennifer's ethical concerns faded as she became accustomed to her work in the conception and decanting chambers. She wondered how she could have thought she loved Rodney, with his complaints and ailments, and how she could have wanted the ignorant Satedan to pursue her. And how she could have tolerated her work in human medicine. She found she was very comfortable among the Wraith!

Chapter 5

They awoke in one of the upper floor rooms, bound with strips of leather at the ankles, wrists tied together behind their backs. Ronon woke up first. Along with the sound of the alarm, he heard gun fire in the distance, which sounded like P90, and also hand gun fire. He wondered who was here-they were not overdue on Atlantis. He thought of the small knife hidden in his hair. He scooted next to Amelia, nudging her. She finally woke up, looking at him groggily and smiling.

"Remember where I hide the small knife?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered slowly, rubbing her eyes. He scooted down so she could reach where his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. She felt awkwardly around until she grasped the leather sheathed knife, pulling it out of it's hiding place.

"Now turn it so I can grab the hilt," he said. "Then pull off the sheath."

That accomplished, he began slowly cutting the leather, cutting himself in the process.

Soon everyone was free, but they realized their weapons were missing. Sheppard pulled his canteen from his flak vest, took a drink of water, and splashed some on his face. He noticed the spare magazines had not been taken. "Does everyone have their spare mags?" he asked.

They all answered yes. Taking them seemed like the normal thing to do, but then these people were not used to firearms.

"We've got to get out of here!" cried Rodney.

"No shit, I thought we would hang around longer!" said Sheppard.

They had no idea how much time was left.

The door was locked, one option was breaking it down. The other option was a window, but it was a two story drop. They decided on the door. Fortunately it was made of wood rather than stone like the outside door. Ronon kicked it open, the group all prepared for a stunner strike which didn't come.

They went quickly down the stairs, Ortiz again helping Rodney, who complained about his leg hurting with each step.

"Would you rather stay here?" Ronon asked.

"I wish!" Sheppard replied.

Reaching the door, they heard voices from outside. The gunfire had stopped. Someone said, "I guess we need more bullets." They had been having their first shooting practice. The sentries were at a loss what to do. The rest of the group was dead, and they were afraid of the strange warriors. What would the Wraith do when they found out? They sounded confused and scared.

"We need some weapons!" Rodney said.

"That would help," Sheppard replied.

"I remember passing a room with a bunch of knives inside," Rodney said.

"I wanted to go in there but you said no!" Ortiz exclaimed.

They headed back down to the room Rodney had mentioned, leaving him and Ortiz by the door. It contained many daggers, a few clubs, and also several of the "magic" bracelets. But they were on a charger, all nearly empty. Sheppard stowed them in his jacket-Rodney would be thrilled.

They hurried back to the door, and fortunately the sentries were still outside debating what to do next.

"We heard them saying there was still time before the building would implode," said Ortiz.

"Good to hear it," said Sheppard.

"We can handle them!" Ronon said.

They began planning their strategy. The door was locked from the outside, but there was the window in the upstairs room where they had been tied up. It seemed to be a bedroom. They went back up there and searched the room for something to help them climb down. There was a closet containing some blankets, which they tied into a rope. Ronon held one end as they climbed down one by one. He threatened to drop Rodney if he said one word. Then he climbed out on the sill, hung by his hands, then dropped and rolled.

The plan was for Ronon and Amelia to go around one side of the structure, and Sheppard and Ortiz around the other. Rodney would go to a corner and watch. All were armed with daggers and a club. They wished they had found more Wraith stunners.

The sentries' attention was still focused on the guns, Wraith stunners lying on the ground.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree," thought Sheppard.

Ronon saw his blaster discarded on the ground too. He had heard one of the sentries say, "it shot some sort of yellow beam. Barely hit my toes and they're still numb."

"Too bad it wasn't his head, on kill," Ronon thought.

On Sheppard's signal, the four attacked the unwary sentries. They tried to get to the stunners but the sentries came at them, dagger in one hand while swinging a club with the other. Better fighters than they had expected. Ronon was unable to get to his blaster.

One man came at Amelia, swinging the club, but she ducked, then whirled, landing an elbow to his midsection, punched his throat, and brought her shin hard against his groin. He went down, nearly on top of her, trying to stab. She rolled away but not quick enough to stop his dagger from impaling her foot to the ground. He lifted the club and crawled toward her. She screamed as she pulled the dagger from her foot, and stabbed him in the eye. He fell back, lay twitching, then died. The dagger had pierced his brain. She tried to stand on her injured foot, but could not.

Ronon charged one club wielding man, ducking the club, and sweeping his feet out from under him. Barely missing the dagger coming at his left side, he grabbed the man's knife arm and broke it, then got him in a choke hold, breaking his neck.

Another man was coming up behind, and Ronon turned just in time to avoid a blow from a club, and slashed the other man's throat.

Ortiz landed a blow to his opponent's elbow, causing him to drop his club. He then grabbed the man's wrist and they struggled over the dagger, falling to the ground. The sentry stabbed Ortiz in the knee, before Ortiz was able to roll him over and deliver a fatal thrust to the chest.

Sheppard was fighting another man, who wielded both knife and club. He sustained two hard blows to the ribs and one to the head before he want down. The man raised his club to deliver the killing blow to Sheppard's head.

Rodney had limped over and picked up a Wraith stunner. He stunned the man, who fell near Sheppard's fallen body. Ronon picked up the club and smashed the man's head. Rodney felt faint and quickly sat down.

Ronon ran to Amelia, and helped her up. She still could not put weight on her injured foot. She noticed some blood on Ronon's side. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Someone else's blood."

Setting her down next to Rodney, he went to Sheppard. He was unconscious, pale and breathing raggedly.

"You're hurt too," he said to Ortiz.

"My knee, but I think I can walk," he replied.

"We need to get out of here!" Ronon said. Everyone had nearly forgotten the alarm still sounding.

He retrieved his coat from where he had left it by the building, and his blaster, telling everyone to grab a knife as they gathered up their firearms.

They headed down the road toward the village. Rodney and Ortiz doing a 'three legged race' type walk, Ronon half carrying Amelia as she hopped along on her good foot. He had unconscious Sheppard in a fireman's carry.

He tried calling Corporal Benson on his com, but they were out of range. Hopefully the prisoners had reached the village or were at least close.

The alarms could still be heard and the implosion could happen at any time. They needed to get as far away as possible but it was slow going. They finally reached a wider place in the road which Ronon remembered was about halfway from the village. Rodney was complaining about needing a rest, and he knew Amelia was tired from hopping on one foot, even with his help. He was feeling somewhat winded himself but pushed the thought from his mind.

Suddenly they felt the ground tremble and heard an ominous rumbling. The implosion was starting. "Get down!" Ronon yelled. Everyone dropped and covered their heads as best they could. Ronon tried to cover both Amelia and unconscious Sheppard with his body. The ground shook and trees swayed. Some began falling and one large tree fell toward the huddled group. It landed with an earth shattering thud, barely missing them.

Gradually the tremors stopped.

A later jumper fly over would show a huge rubble filled hole.

The group continued on toward the village.

Ronon had been unable to contact them, but suddenly his com crackled, and Corporal Benson's voice, and much static, was heard.

"I contacted Atlantis, jumpers and medical team on the way. But they are having a problem dialing the Gate. Some kind of interference."

"It's because of the implosion!" Rodney said. He said something about energy fluctuations that no one else understood.

Ronon was feeling more out of breath and a little light headed. He tried to ignore it. He noticed Rodney, Ortiz, and Amelia were slowing down, showing obvious pain with each step.

"Let's take a break," he said.

Everyone sat and drank some water.

"Can't we wait here?" said Rodney.

"I don't know if the jumper can land here," Ronon said. "The road is narrow with tall trees on either side."

They got up and moved slowly on. Finally the road widened and they knew they were close to the village. But was the Gate working?

Ronon was feeling weak and light headed, no longer able to ignore it. He wanted to make it to the village, but called for a break and the others were relieved.

After a short rest, he said, "Let's get going!"

But when he tried to stand, a wave of dizziness hit him.

Amelia had been noticing that he didn't look right, but when she mentioned it, he insisted he was OK. But now it was obvious he was not. He was breathing heavily and his color was bad. His eyes looked out of focus too. He lay back and his coat fell to the side. Amelia saw his left side was soaked in blood, from shoulder to boot. There was a trail of blood on the ground. Looking under his shirt, she saw a stab wound. He began mumbling that he was all right, sounding slurred.

Sheppard was still unconscious. His breathing was ragged and his lips were turning blue.

"Oh my god," cried Rodney, "they're both dying!"

"Shut up!" said Ortiz.

Amelia pulled first aid supplies out of her pack and put a pressure bandage on Ronon's wound.

Sheppard was not bleeding, except for a cut on his head, but he obviously had internal injuries. Ortiz tried to rouse him but he did not respond.

Amelia cradled Ronon's head, saying, "stay with me!" He continued to mumble that he was OK, then lost consciousness. "Don't leave me," she whispered. "I love you!"

Everyone was silent. Ortiz tried in vain to get a response from Sheppard, Amelia held Ronon and cried silently, while Rodney covered his face with his hands. He did not believe in prayer but he asked if anything was out there, please help his friends!

Then a jumper was hovering, and barely managed to land on the narrow road.

The medical team did a quick triage, and rushed Sheppard and Ronon to the jumper, which had been hastily converted to an ambulance, and began emergency treatment. The other three, not critical, waited until they reached the infirmary for treatment. Rodney never complained. Another jumper picked up the remaining three Marines.

Chapter 6

Sheppard had several severely broken ribs, one had pierced his lung enough to cause it to deflate. He also had a severe concussion, and bruising on several internal organs. He was lucky to be alive. He was rushed to surgery with a poor prognosis.

Ronon's stab wound had not injured any vital organs but his exertions had caused heavy blood loss and resulting shock. He was given a transfusion, meds for shock, and his wound closed.

Amelia had tendon damage to her foot and was scheduled for surgery the next day.

Ortiz needed surgery on his knee, which was scheduled for the next day also.

Rodney's wound was sutured. No broken bones, tho he insisted there were.

They were all moved into a separate room, tho Sheppard's surgery was lengthy and he stayed in intensive care.

The next morning, a nurse wheeled Amelia, her foot elevated on a platform on the wheelchair, to her bed next to Ronon's. She had her surgery with a local and her foot was still numb. Ronon was groggy from sedatives, which he insisted he didn't want. Dr. Beckett disagreed and had threatened to strap him down if he tried to get up. He was still on an IV drip with antibiotics, and settled down when Amelia was helped into her bed.

Ortiz was also groggy from anesthetic and pain meds after his surgery.

Rodney was given extra pain meds to keep him asleep.

Sheppard was still in intensive care but was doing much better than first expected, tho it would be a while before he regained consciousness.

Teyla returned from New Athos and was shocked and saddened to see her team members injured. She spent time by John's bedside, talking to him, wondering if he heard. She brought Torren in and he patted John's face, not understanding why he still slept.

Woolsey called her to his office with a request. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but could you make a short trip to the village and speak to the former prisoners of the Wraith worshipers? I have spoken to the Marines, but the villagers trust you more."

"I would be most glad to," she replied. She left immediately, taking Torren with her.

Arriving at the village, Teyla and Torren were warmly welcomed. She was especially happy to see the two young families reunited. The former prisoners told what had happened to them. Teyla explained that the 'demons' were actually Wraith worshiping humans, who had lied to them, as they had been lied to by the Wraith. The villagers were assured they were no longer in danger from the worshipers, or the Wraith themselves. They were awe struck when Teyla told them how the Wraith armada had gone to a distant planet and died there. She saw no reason to mention Todd's group.

The village leader asked if they could come to Atlantis. They still felt fearful where they lived, and life was hard. The soil was not fertile, and game was scarce. They often lacked enough food and medical care was primitive. Teyla told him she would need to speak to their leader.

Arriving back, she immediately went to Woolsey's office and explained what had transpired at the village. The decision was made to bring the villagers to Atlantis for any medical care needed, then relocate them on New Athos. The decision turned out to be a wise one. The villagers were overwhelmed. They had never seen even a small town, let alone a high tech city like Atlantis. Even New Athos was confusing to them, but at the same time they felt they were in a mythical 'golden land,' where there was no more hunger.

John had not regained consciousness. Teyla continued to sit by his bedside, talking to him, often bringing Torren. He was moved into the room with the others, surrounded by beeping machines.

Ronon was much recovered and getting restless, tho Carson still insisted he stay down for a few more days.

Amelia was on crutches, along with Ortiz. Rodney was supposed to take short walks, but still insisted he had a broken bone the doctors had missed.

Amelia kept Ronon occupied. She taught him to play poker, and he practiced reading English, and began teaching her Satedan.

A linguist had made a database for the Satedan language, which Amelia had downloaded to her laptop.

There were two words which Ronon sometimes murmured at intimate moments. When she asked the meaning, he just said"sexy" and hurriedly changed the subject. Amelia found the words meant 'I love you', and 'your mine.'

She recalled telling Ronon that she did not believe in saying 'I love you,' because people said it all the time on Earth, and it had lost any meaning. She remembered saying it when she feared Ronon was dying, but it felt OK.

Ronon thought he had heard Amelia tell him she loved him, as he was losing consciousness. Or had he imagined it? He would find the right time, and ask her.

Rodney and Amelia were back to their normal work schedules, and Sergeant Ortiz was back with his unit, on light duty. Ronon was released from the infirmary, but told no strenuous activity.

Dr. Beckett took Amelia aside, saying,"no strenuous activity, if you get my drift, lass."

"I got it," she replied. "He's cut off!" Beckett couldn't help but laugh.

Sheppard finally regained consciousness. Everyone visited with him as much as possible, as he had to stay in the infirmary a few more weeks. He had made an excellent recovery, in part because of ancient technology. He might not have fared as well on Earth.

Jeannie and Joe Smith were visiting and John asked how Madison was doing. Jeannie replied that she was doing great in her studies and handling the divorce well.

"She got a letter from her father, asking if she would want to visit him for a while. She asked me if she had to. I told her it was up to her. She wrote Ethan back that she was just too busy!"

"Ethan?" said John. "I thought his name was Caleb."

"Ethan is his middle name. He began to go by it when he joined the radical group."

Finally John was released with the same instructions from Beckett-no strenuous activity.

Chapter 7

Sheppard and Ronon waited for Mr. Woolsey to return to his office. He finally opened the door, looking exasperated. "Dr. McKay was not pleased!"

"I'm not surprised," said Sheppard. Ronon just rolled his eyes.

Ronon had talked to Sheppard about engineering help for Sateda. Sheppard had talked to Woolsey, who said it was workable. He needed to talk to Rodney, since he was head of the science department.

"You want me to send one of my people to work on the caveman's planet? I have too much work already!" Rodney said, getting red in the face. "What if there is an emergency here?"

"Things seem to be running smoothly here. I don't expect an emergency, but in any case, we could always bring the person back thru the Gate," Woolsey answered.

"It's not fair!" Rodney ranted. "I work my fingers to the bone and for what? Let the Neanderthals fix their own power plant!"

"Dr. McKay, Ronon is your team mate and Sateda is our ally!" Woolsey replied.

"I forbid it!" Rodney yelled.

"You forget who is in charge of this base!" Woolsey answered.

"How can I forget? Fuhrer Woolsey and Comrade Sheppard!" Rodney yelled, even louder. "I'm the most intelligent but I must work with idiots!"

The other scientists looked shocked.

"I will forget you said that-this time!" Woolsey said, trying to control his anger.

"I will go," said a soft voice. It was Dr. Zelenka.

"But but you can't go!" Rodney sputtered.

Woolsey turned and left, Zelenka following.

The others turned hurriedly back to their computers, shaking their heads.

Joe spent a lot of time with Jeannie, often spending the night, ostensibly sleeping on the couch. Joe was divorced with no children, which he felt had been fortunate. But being around Madison, he realized the happiness a family could bring.

After he left one morning, Madison came out of her room, and said, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, honey?" Jeannie replied.

"Why is Uncle Mer so grouchy all the time? He won't talk to me, and I heard him call Dr. Zelenka and Mr. Dex some words I'm not allowed to say!"

"That's a long story. Your uncle has some confused feelings. You will understand more as you get older," Jeannie said.

"I hate it when grownups day that!" Madison exclaimed. "I'm not a little kid—I'm almost ten!"

"You're still very young," Jeannie said gently.

"I guess," Madison replied."But I know Joe doesn't sleep on the couch all night. And I know why you sometimes play music sort of loud in your room. I wish Joe would move In here!"

Jeannie's mouth fell open in surprise, then she smiled. "We didn't know how you would feel about it," Jeannie said.

"I wish you would get married and he would be my real dad!" Madison replied.

Joe moved in the next day.

Jeannie opened the door to Rodney's lab without knocking. He was at his computer, and turned around, looking angry. "What do you want? I'm busy!" he said.

"I want to talk to my brother!" she answered. "You are still my brother even tho you don't act like it anymore!"

"Some sister you are!" he said sharply. "Turning against me like everyone else!"

"No one has turned against you. It's you that's turning away from us!" she answered.

"I must work long hours because everyone has to help the Neanderthals build their stupid plant! I'm exhausted and no one cares!" Rodney said, beginning to sound whiny.

"You are not working any harder than before and you know it! And that is a mean thing to say, especially coming from a nerd!" Jeannie exclaimed, losing patience fast.

Rodney turned bright red, saying,"why don't you just leave!"

"It's all about your ego! That's all you have left!"

Jeannie said, as she turned to leave, holding back tears.

She had been planning to announce her and Joe's engagement, and ask Rodney to be best man at their wedding.

As Rodney cooled down, he thought about what his sister said. Katie Brown had said something similar about his ego when she had broken up with him. They had been avoiding one another for nearly a month. Maybe he was in the wrong!

Over lunch, Jeannie asked Amelia's opinion of

her plans for the reception.

"I really don't know, we never had one." she replied. "We were planning to but something always came up. My first wedding was very simple, just beer and snacks with a few friends afterward."

"We were married at the courthouse, in regular clothes. Ethan did not believe in weddings, plus I was pregnant with Madison, and Rodney disapproved. Not prudish, just not what he thought a scientist should do!" Jeannie said.

"That sounds like Rodney!" Amelia laughed. "I bet he complains all the time during sex!"

This made Jeannie laugh.

"Why not make it a double reception?" Jeannie asked.

"I wouldn't want to horn in on your celebration," Amelia said.

"Not at all! You could renew your vows! I once attended a double wedding and it was beautiful," said Jeannie.

"I need to discuss it with Ronon. He might think

It's silly," Amelia said.

"No I don't think it's silly! I planned to speak to

you about something," Ronon said. "Some more Satedans have been found, still hiding from the Wraith. Mostly older people, including an Elder. He could perform a traditional Satedan wedding ceremony."

"That's wonderful!" Amelia exclaimed. "Could I become a naturalized Satedan, or what ever your people call it?"

"Yes," he replied. "You would get a small tattoo on your right shoulder, similar to the one on my neck. It would be done the old fashioned way. And you remember the wedding includes cuts on our hands?"

"You know I'm not a wimp!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I know that!" Ronon said, grabbing her up in a hug.

The hydroelectric plant was finally completed. and it was a day of celebration for Sateda. Ronon, Amelia, and John were there. Radek had invited Rodney, but he refused. There were cheers and a few happy tears, when the lights went on after so long.

Next came the water and sewer systems, which needed completion before winter. Many from Atlantis helped, both military and scientists. Ronon and John worked often, plus Amelia helped with technical issues. The systems were up and running before the first snowfall.

Rodney was at his computer when he heard a soft sound, like someone cleared their throat.

It was Katie.

"What do you want?" was his grumpy reply.

"I need to talk to you," she answered.

"I thought you were thru with me!" he said.

"I couldn't handle your negative attitude anymore," she said. "But something unexpected has happened."

"What? Just say it and leave!" he said. "I have work to do!"

"I'm pregnant!" Katie said.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" Rodney cried out.

Katie turned and left, in tears.

Jeannie decided to try to talk to Rodney again. She crossed her fingers, hoping his attitude had improved.

He was at his computer as usual and turned around, looking like he had not slept in a while.

"Are you ill?" Jeannie asked.

Rodney shrugged and looked away.

"Joe and I are getting married," she said.

"I heard," he replied.

"We want you to be best man," she said.

Rodney put his head in his hands and mumbled,"my life is a screwed up mess! Everyone hates me and Katie is pregnant!"

"What! Are you sure the baby is yours?" Jeannie said.

Rodney shrugged again.

"Well, I will go have a talk with her," Jeannie said.

"Please don't!" Rodney pleaded.

"I won't have my brother taken advantage of by that flaky woman!" Jeannie said, and headed to the botany lab.

Katie was not there, she had gone to her quarters. Jeannie rang and Katie let her in, sayin she was not feeling well.

"That's not unusual during pregnancy," Jeannie said.

Shocked, Katie said, "how did you find out?"

"Rodney, who else?" Jeannie answered.

"Is the baby his? I won't have my brother taken advantage of. He has a brilliant intellect but not a lot of common sense!"

Katie began to cry. "I have not been with anyone else!"

"Have you seen a doctor?" Jeannie asked.

"No," Katie said, sniffling.

"Well, you need to, for your health and to make sure the timing is right." Jeannie told her.

"But first, you and Rodney need to talk. I will bring him here."

"He won't want to come!" Katie said.

"If he won't come, I will get Joe. If that doesn't work, I will get Ronon!" she exclaimed.

Rodney came without any trouble, and Jeannie left them to talk.

Plans for the double wedding were coming together, but Jeannie had not heard from Rodney. Before she could seek him out, he came to her lab. He looked calmer and more rested.

"I'll get right to the point," he said. "Katie has seen Dr. Beckett. The baby is mine and we want to get married. Can I be a best man and a groom too? If we could have a triple wedding, that is."

Jeannie smiled. "I don't see why not!"

The couples and Mr. Woolsey met that evening and plans began for the triple wedding. Rodney began his apologies to everyone, starting with Woolsey.

Chapter 8

Jennifer looked at her image in a mirror. The change was subtle, not like Teyla's surgical transformation. The daily injections would take time. Some of them hurt, some made her sick, but eventually she would be the Wraith queen she was destined to be. Already she noticed a change in the behavior of the Wraith scientists she worked with. At first suspicious, they began to defer to her, some even bowing their heads when she passed. She now had four human servants.

The first batch of humans from her eggs had been successful, only two rejects, who were immediately fed on. There would be no shortage of humans for a long time.

Atlantis closely monitored the Wraith planet with several new spy satellites which disclosed ships leaving the planet, or any new weapons or technology. The Wraith, never trusted, were contained. The IOA knew nothing of all this. Woolsey, along with Generals O'Neil and Landry, kept it that way. No good could come of the IOA sticking their nose in!

After millennia, the people of Pegasus were finally free from fear of the Wraith.

Chapter 9

The mess hall was decorated with flowers for the weddings and party after. A bar and a buffet were set up and guests were enjoying drinks and appetizers.

Amelia had invited her former CO. "I've heard good things about you," he said, when Ronon was introduced. "Take care of her, she is like a daughter."

"Don't worry, sir, I will!" Ronon replied.

Generals O'Neil and Landry were there too.

"I see you're staying out of trouble," O'Neil said to Ronon, with mock seriousness.

"Staying away from your crazy planet, sir!" Ronon said, smirking.

O'Neil laughed, and wished them all the best.

Amelia looked beautiful in her wedding dress, bought at Niagara Falls. Ronon wore his black tuxedo with tails, white shirt, and bow tie, which he thought looked dumb. He also wore his combat boots, much to Rodney's disapproval.

Jeannie and Katie looked beautiful in their wedding dresses, as did Madison in her maid of honor dress. Rodney and Joe also wore tuxedos. They made a handsome group.

A corner was curtained off for the Satedan ceremony, in case some people were squeamish. The Elder and his trainee, an older woman, waited behind the curtain as Ronon and Amelia took their places. After the Elder spoke a few sentences in Satedan, the woman took a special knife out of an intricately carved box. After she disinfected Ronon's right hand and Amelia's left, she made a quick cut on each hand, across the palm. The hands were then bound together with a clean white cloth, mixing their blood. The couple then took vows of loyalty and fidelity, then the cloth was removed, a soothing salve was put on, and both hands were bandaged. Then they kissed. Ronon whispered "You doing OK?"

"I'm not a wimp!" Amelia smiled, and kissed him again.

Then the Elder asked Amelia if she swore allegiance to Sateda. She answered yes. He stated she would now be reborn as a Satedan. Then she received the tattoo on her shoulder. It was not as bad as she had anticipated and was quickly done. The Elder had many years experience. Then salve and a bandage was put on.

Ronon grabbed her in a hug, picking her up but being careful of her new tattoo.

They emerged from behind the curtain to everyone clapping.

Then the three couples and their attendants took their places in front of Mr. Woolsey. It was his first time performing a wedding, as 'ship's captain,' and he was nervous. But no one could tell from his calm demeanor.

A short speech and the couples took their vows. Rodney was standing between Katie and Joe, in his double role.

"You may kiss the bride," Woolsey intoned, and all three couples kissed. Then everyone clapped and cheered.

Solen punched Ronon on the bicep as he congratulated them, and Ronon punched him back. Then they hugged.

Everyone laughed, as Rodney rolled his eyes, muttering "cavemen!"

Then everyone began eating from the buffet, while the large wedding party, seated at the head table, were served. Drinks were flowing fast! Music was playing, and after dishes were cleared, the couples had the first dance.

As well as beer and wine, there was Radek's moonshine, Athosian Roos wine, and some very potent Satedan liquor, brought by Governor Cai. Many toasts were made, and everyone except Katie was 'feeling no pain.'

Rodney thought he probably should have stayed sober for Katie, but it was too late now.

Amelia was literally feeling no pain from her shoulder or hand. She was glad Ronon would be there in case she was too dizzy to walk.

Rodney could not resist ragging on Ronon about his footwear. "Couldn't you find any dress shoes big enough for your feet?" he asked.

"I'm ready in case I need to kick your ass!" Ronon shot back.

Everyone laughed, and Amelia said, "you know what they say about men with big feet!"

"Oh, that's just an urban legend!" Rodney scoffed.

"I don't know about that," Jeannie said. "Joe has big feet!"

Rodney blushed red, "I did not need to hear that from my sister!"

A few people spit out their drinks laughing!

All was well on Atlantis that night!


End file.
